Un sourire se cache toujours derrière une larme
by Mizune-Chan
Summary: Hinata est une jeune lycéenne d'une famille aisée. Belle, intelligente, gentille, elle a une vie calme et paisible. Mais un accident va complètement la bouleverser. Tombant peu à peu dans la dépression, elle est à bout. Jusqu'au jour ou un nouvel élève, Hidan, va la remettre sur le droit chemin... Certains persos OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hinata, ton lait va se refroidir !

_J'arrive, Neji-niisan !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés et aux yeux nacrés sortit d'une salle de bains et descendit l'escalier. Elle arriva dans une salle à manger richement décorée, avec des murs tapissés d'argent et un épais tapis en laine lavande. Debout devant une table remplie de nourriture, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux mêmes yeux que la fille buvait un verre de jus d'orange.

_Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le brun.

_Oui, et toi ?

_Bien. Aujourd'hui je rentrerai plus tard car je vais chez Kiba pour un exposé. Tu sais te préparer à manger ?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

_D'accord. Bon, n'oublie pas de débarrasser la table après Hinata. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, sinon Kakashi va m'étrangler !

La brune répondit par un petit rire, et prit un pain au chocolat. Elle dit un rapide à ce soir, et le brun sortit. « Bon, je commence à 9h25, j'ai mathématiques, à 10h20 sport, puis à12h25 je vais à la cafétéria ». Puisqu'il n'était que 8h10, elle avait largement le temps de faire un petit jogging le long de la rivière. Elle finit de manger, s'habilla en tenue de sport et sortit.

Dehors, il faisait frais. Le mois d'octobre n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur, mais Hinata aimait ces paysages de feuilles mortes, ou dans le ciel se succédaient tour à tour le soleil, les nuages, la pluie. La légère brise faisait voler les cheveux bleus foncé d'Hinata, qui se recoiffa et commença à courir. Elle s'échauffa en courant lentement, en changeant de vitesse au fur et à mesure. Elle s'arrêta un petit moment essoufflée. « Hey, Hinata ! » Elle se retourna. Une tornade rose, blonde et brune s'abattit sur elle en une fraction de seconde. « Tu fais ton jogging ? » dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux verts. « Oui, Sakura. Toi aussi tu le fais avec Ino, Temari et Tenten ? » Demanda Hinata. « Oui, mais on ferait mieux de rentrer car Shizune nous a donné rendez-vous à 9h. » dit Temari, une jolie fille avec des couettes blondes ébouriffées. « Bon, eh bien salut ! Moi je vais continuer de courir. » Répondit Hinata. « Salut ! » dirent les 4 filles d'une même voix. Elles se retournèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Hinata s'assit sur un banc et contempla la nature autour d'elle. Un musicien de rue jouait une douce mélodie à la flûte. Bercée par la musique et le bruit de la rivière, elle s'assoupit.

_Madame, vous êtes vivante ?

Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_Maman, la madame ne se réveille pas ?

_Mon chéri, viens elle doit dormir. Tu dois bientôt aller à l'école.

Hinata releva la tête. Un adorable petit bambin aux cheveux châtains se tenait près d'elle. « Tu t'es réveillée ! ». « Konohamaru, laisse-la tranquille ! Excusez-moi, dit une jeune femme, sans doute la mère de Konohamaru. Le petit garçon retourna vers sa mère, et esquissa un petit sourire. « Au revoir madame ! » Hinata lui répondit : « Au revoir ! »Elle se leva, tandis que la mère et son fils continuèrent leur chemin. « Quelle heure est-il ? 9h10 ? Oh non ! » Hinata, courut en direction de chez elle, se changea, se brossa les dents, prit son sac et ressortit précipitamment. Elle piqua un sprint et, Dieu bénisse l'athlétisme, arriva à l'heure au lycée. Elle présenta rapidement son carnet, et courut en salle de maths.

_Shino Aburame !

_Oui !

_Chôji Akimichi !

_Ouich!

_Hinata Hyûga!

_...

_Hinata Hyûga? Elle est absente ?

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur Hinata, toute essoufflée.

_Excusez-moi…

_Vous avez un billet de retard ?

_Oui, tenez.

Hinata donna son billet de retard à Kurenai Yuhi, le professeur de mathématiques de la seconde B. Kurenai n'était pas très sévère, et enseignait merveilleusement bien, sans demander trop d'efforts à ses élèves. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi- longs lui arrivant à l'épaule, et des yeux cuivrés. Des rumeurs couraient qu'elle sortait secrètement avec Asuma Sarutobi, le professeur d'histoire-géographie.

_Bien, allez-vous asseoir. Je continue l'appel. Kiba Inuzuka !

_Oui !

_Rock Lee ?

_Oui !

_Shikamaru Nara !

_Mouiph…

_Réveillez-vous ! Le lycée n'est pas fait pour dormir, jeune homme !

_D'accord…

Un lycéen à la queue de cheval brune s'étira et sortit ses affaires d'un air blasé.

_Iwa No Deidara !

_Oui !

_Tenten !

_Oui !

_Temari No Sabbaku!

_Oui!

_Gaara No Sabbaku!

_Oui…

Hinatase retourna. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet élève auparavant. Elle savait que c'était le frère de Temari, arrivée l'année dernière dans le lycée mais elle ne leur trouvait aucune ressemblance. Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux roux, presque rouges des yeux turquoise extrêmement clairs entourés d'un épais trait de liner noir. Et il n'avait pas de sourcils. Son style vestimentaire aussi était étrange : Un débardeur blanc dessous un tee-shirt en laine marron, avec un manteau d'été noir clouté par-dessus. Il portait un pantacourt noir, et d'étranges sandales lacées jusqu'aux genoux.

_Ah oui excusez-moi, je vous présente Gaara No Sabbaku, un nouvel élève qui vient du village de Suna, dans le sud du Japon ! Réservez-lui un accueil chaleureux.

Un vague « Bienvenue » se fit entendre dans la classe. Seul Naruto Uzumaki, un blond aux yeux bleus toujours joyeux et souriant lui dit : « Salut ! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Si tu veux tu peux me demander de l'aide pour tes devoirs, et si tu veux on peut manger ensemble ce midi et… »

Il se fit couper par la voix froide et sèche de Gaara. « Non. » Naruto fit des yeux ronds. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça auparavant, ni même Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était avant froid et distant et qui est maintenant son meilleur ami. Naruto se retourna et accorda maintenant pleine attention à son stylo 4 couleurs. Kurenai continua l'appel, et lorsqu'elle le finit, donna aux lycéens un exercice à faire. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se ruèrent en courant vers la porte. C'était l'heure de la récréation. Hinata rangea ses affaires et rejoignit ses amies.

_Temari, Gaara c'est ton frère ? Vous avez le même nom de famille.

_Oui, il n'a pas pu aller à Konoha en même temps que moi car il avait un professeur particulier à Suna. Il est dyslexique, dit la sœur du roux.

_Ah…

Elles déposèrent leurs sacs dans leurs casiers et rejoignirent la bande de Naruto. Celle-ci était composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiwa, Iwa No Deidara et Sasori, qui venait lui aussi du village de Suna et qui était roux aussi. (Coïncidence ?^^) Hinata s'approcha de Neji, qui est son cousin âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, et lui demanda :

_Neji ?

_Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu connais le frère de Temari, Gaara ?

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Comme ça, il est nouveau…

Neji suivit sa cousine du regard, car ce n'était pas le genre de Hinata de s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Surtout à un garçon… Il dut retourner à la réalité, car Kiba venait de l'appeler pour faire un match de foot. Il accepta, et tourna le dos à sa cousine.

Hinata n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions à propos de ce Gaara. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne sapée comme ça depuis… que sa grand-mère lui avait demandé comment se fringuer « jeune ». Et ces yeux… Ils lui donnaient des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. D'ailleurs, ou était-il ? En temps normal, toute personne « normale » et nouvelle dans un établissement devrait essayer de se faire des amis. Ignorant ses amies qui essayaient de la persuader de donner un bon râteau à ce bâton de colle de Rock Lee, elle se mit à la recherche du mystérieux élève. Elle finit par le trouver assis sur l'herbe, caché entre les arbres du l'espace vert du lycée.

_Salut ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? On fait un chat.

_Laisse moi tranquille.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tranchante, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_Euh… Tu sais ta sœur est là, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la voir ?

_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Laisse-moi ou tu le regretteras.

_Eh… Je veux juste devenir ton amie, tu n'as pas…

Hinata ne put terminer sa phrase. Les bras forts de Gaara l'emprisonnaient et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, elle fut projetée au sol. L'herbe avait amorti sa chute, mais ses épaules lui faisaient mal et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit cri. Alors que le roux s'approchait d'elle, Naruto fit irruption et lança d'une voix menaçante :

_Que lui as-tu fait ?

_Cette petite fouineuse me cherchait.

_Elle n'est pas une fouineuse.

_T'es tellement bête que ton cerveau comprend que dalle.

_ T'as intérêt à dégager avant que toi tu comprennes que dalle à ce que je vais te faire.

Hinata toujours à terre, gémit en essayant de se lever. Son épaule droite fit un bruit inquiétant, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri. Naruto s'empressa de la porter, indifférent au petit rire narquois du roux.

_Toi t'es mort ! Je le jure sur la tête de ma sœur.

_Prépare toi à l'afficher dans ton salon alors. Tu me frappes une seule fois, j'te bute.

_Oh, j'ai peur, maman, madame la proviseure, un rouquin mal sapé et à la tête de babouin m'a insulté !

_Espèce de petit…

_ARRETEZ !

La proviseure Tsunade venait d'arriver, sans doute alertée par les cris d'Hinata et les répliques cinglantes des garçons.

_Naruto et Gaara, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Shizune, aide-moi à porter Hinata.

La dénommée Shizune, une première aux cheveux courts noirs et aux magnifiques yeux noirs également prit délicatement la Hyûga par la taille, la proviseure blonde prit ses jambes. Shizune était une ancienne délinquante d'un quartier populaire, admise dans le lycée et des tests de Q.I avaient prouvé qu'elle possédait un Q.I de 170. Tsunade l'avait alors prise sous son aile, lui enseignant tout ce qu'elle savait, de ses études de psychologie jusqu'à comment préparer des ramens artisanaux. Elle avait d'ailleurs prévu d'aller dans la même université qu'elle. Bref, elles amenèrent Hinata à l'infirmerie, et la laissèrent aux soins de l'infirmière, Rin Yoshikage.

Tsunade alla rejoindre les deux jeunes lycéens, Gaara et Naruto.

_Bien. Vous savez parfaitement pour quoi je vous ai convoqué. Gaara, que s'est-il passé ?

_Cette petite fouineuse de Hyûga est venue me chercher.

_Un peu de respect ! Et montrez-vous un peu plus clair, que vous a-t 'elle fait exactement ?

_...

_Répondez !

_...Elle est venue me voir et m'a poussé à rester avec votre bande, dit-il en pointant Naruto du visage.

_Et alors ? C'est tout ?

_Ca m'énerve. Je veux être seul.

_Bon. Gaara je convoque tes parents pour mercredi soir. Donne-moi ton carnet.

Le roux lui donna son carnet, non sans laisser échapper un petit soupir. Ses parents… Il les haïssait, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il n'était pas désiré. « Un misérable oubli de pilule » lui dit un jour son père, Makuna No Sabbaku. Un jour, furieux d'être comme un parasite au milieu de sa famille (à part Temari et Kankûro) il frappa violemment son père, prit un couteau de cuisine, sortit et poignarda une jeune fille innocente qui passait par là. Après tout s'est passé très vite. Son père qui le rua de coups atrocement, sa mère pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses frères et sœurs pétrifiés. Puis la police de Suna est arrivée, l'enfermant dans une cellule d'isolement. Chaque jour passé est devenu comme un rempart qui l'isolait du monde extérieur. Il ne parlait plus, ne frappait plus. Le juge a pris cela comme une marque de bonne conduite, puis fut interné en centre de réinsertion pour jeunes délinquants, à la frontière de Suna et de Konoha. Après 3 mois passés dans le même état, il fut autorisé à rejoindre Temari et Kankûro à Konoha pour poursuivre ses études. Depuis qu'il était allé en cellule d'isolement, chaque être humain qui témoignait des signes d'amour ou même d'amitié était pour lui une souffrance. Et cette souffrance se transformait en haine. Il ignorait même Kankûro et Temari. C'esten centre de réinsertion qu'il prit une décision. Prenant un bout de verre qui traînait, il se grava le mot « Amour » sur le front. Indélibile. Ce n'était pas amour comme peut le ressentir une personne amoureuse, mais amour dans le sens que l'on ne pense qu'à soi-même, le sentiment juste. Pas ce que l'on fait avec.

_Quand j'appuie ici, ça te fait mal ?

Rin Yoshikage est l'infirmière du lycée Masashi Kishimoto. Douce, compréhensive, juste, elle était une infirmière formidable. Dès son plus jeune âge elle adorait préparer des petits remèdes, des infusions relaxantes. A son entrée dans l'université elle avait tout de suite choisi la médecine. Ses résultats brillants et son Excellent au bac ont convaincu un chirurgien réputé, Kakuzu Mikayo, de l'embaucher comme aide-soignante. Mais son caractère aimable et doux l'ont poussée à devenir infirmière dans un lycée, ou les contacts avec les gens sont plus doux, sans lui ouvrir le ventre ou extraire une tumeur de sa tête.

_Un peu.

_Et là ?

_Aie ! Oui…

_D'accord, essaie de baisser tes épaules mais pas le dos…

_Hm… Ça va, je n'ai pas trop mal.

_C'est bien. Euh, comment tu t'es fait ça ? Sans vouloir être trop indiscrète, ton épaule semble être démise bizarrement.

_Eh bien… J'étais allé chercher un nouvel élève pour lui proposer de venir avec nous. J'ai trop insisté, et puis à un moment il en a eu marre et m'a saisie par les bras, puis m'a poussée vers le sol en appuyant sur mes épaules. Quand je suis tombée il y avait de l'herbe alors je n'ai pas eu trop mal au dos, mais je suis tombée sur le côté et mon épaule a heurté une racine d'un arbre ou une pierre je pense.

_Qui était cet élève ?

_Gaara No Sabbaku. Il est nouveau, c'est le frère de Temari mais il n'a pas pu venir avec Kankûro et elle l'année dernière car elle m'a dit qu'il est dyslexique et qu'il a un professeur particulier.

_A-t-il des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus ?

_Oui.

Rin fit une grimace. I ans quand elle travaillait chez Kakuzu, elle avait reçu un patient souffrant de folie. Pas de folie à enfermer non, mais il avait des tendances violentes. Et ce patient avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus très clairs.

_Repose toi sur le lit. Je t'amène un médicament. Et donne-moi ton carnet, j'en ai besoin pour appeler tes parents.

Hinata lui donna son carnet, s'allongea sur le lit et but son broncher le médicament (au gout infect).

Elle reposa le verre et réfléchit à ce que ses parents allaient en dire. Sûrement «Quel petit mal élevé celui-là. Si je le vois je lui donnerais bien un coup de pied aux fesses. Ah ces voyous… » De son père ou « Hinata ma chérie… Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Neji, Rin et ta proviseure m'ont racontée qui s'est passé. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te défendre, tiens et si tu t'inscrivais à un cours de karaté, si on t'agresse dans la rue ? »De sa mère. Hinata par contre se posait des questions à propos de Naruto. Il n'était pas si protecteur d'habitude. Quand Tenten s'était fait mal avec un couteau en coupant un gâteau, personne n'a rien fait, à part moi. Pourtant elle saignait beaucoup. Et en primaire, quand je me suis cassé une jambe ? Il ne m'a pas portée, sauf Neji. Se pourrait-il que…

_Hinata, tes amies veulent te voir !

_Oui !

Sakura, Tenten, Ino et Temari arrivèrent en courant. « Quel imbécile ! Je le gronderai bien ce soir à la maison » dit Temari. « Il va battre le record d'Itachi si ça continue… » Soupira Sakura. « Quel affreux sens de la mode ! » s'indigna Ino. « Est-ce que ça va ? Il t'a fait très mal ? Tu vas te venger ? » Demanda Tenten.

_Les filles… Je vais très bien. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il a comme problème mais visiblement il est associable. Je ne vais pas insister. Et non, je ne crois pas que je vais me venger. C'est sans doute moi qui l'ai cherché. Je m'excuserai quand je le verrai.

Hinata regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait toujours fait remarquer son impressionnante politesse et gentillesse. Même auprès de quelqu'un qui la taperais, elle s'excuserait. Mais on l'appréciait aussi beaucoup pour ça et c'est devenu une de ses qualités. La sonnerie du lycée fit entendre.

_Il est temps de partir les filles. Vous avez cours et Hinata doit se reposer.

Elles acquiescèrent et dirent un rapide à tout à l'heure, puis disparurent dans le couloir. Hinata soupira. Parfois elles pouvaient devenir tellement collantes… Elle se sentit un peu engourdie et ensommeillée, sans doute 'effet du médicament. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hinata ! Hinata !

_Qu'y a-t-il maman ?

_Sauve-toi !

_Maman… Ahhhh ! C'est quoi ce sang ? Papa ? PAPA !

_Hinata… Va-t'en avec Neji… Il te protègera… Nous allons bientôt mourir…

_NON ! Qui vous a fait ça ?

_Moi.

_G…Gaara ?

_Fouineuse. Tu vas payer.

_Hinata ! Sauve-toi !

_Tiens tiens… Quand la famille s'en mêle…

_Hin… Arghhh…

_HINATA ! IL EST 18 HEURES ! NEJI T'ATTEND !

Hinata ouvrit les yeux sur Rin qui continuait à crier.

_Hinata ! Enfin revéillée ! Ton cousin Neji t'attend pour rentrer chez toi.

_Oui, j'arrive…

Elle se leva encore fatiguée, mais au moins elle n'avait plus mal à l'épaule. « Ça va ? Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à la maison ? » Elle fit non de la tête. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, saluèrent Rin puis sortirent du lycée. Ils marchèrent pendant 15 minutes environ puis arrivèrent chez eux. Avant que Neji sorte ses clés la porte s'ouvrit sur les parents de Hinata qui l'embrassèrent.

_Ma chérie ! Ça va ?

Elle l'avait entendu au moins 20 fois dans la journée.

_Nous avons eu très peur pour toi, ton père et moi ! Heureusement que le lycée et Neji m'ont prévenu, nous avions pu prendre un train pour venir.

_Hinata… Qui t'as fait ça ? L'infirmière m'a informé que c'était une blessure assez sérieuse. Si je retrouve celui qui t'as fait ça, je l'étriperai !

_Papa, maman… Je vais très bien. Je vais juste faire une petite sieste, puis je vais essayer d'appeler une amie pour qu'elle me dise les devoirs à faire, puis je prendre une douche, manger puis dormir.

_D'accord. On mange de la soupe au tofu ce soir.

_Merci.

Hinata monta à l'étage, se changea et s'allongea dans son somptueux lit en soie et velours lavande et mauve. Aussitôt elle s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves et paisible, comme si son cerveau voulait se pardonner pour son rêve terrifiant plut tôt dans la journée.

Une sonnerie rompit le silence de la chambre. Hinata se réveilla en pleine forme, et lit le nom de la personne qui appelait. « Sakura Haruno ». Elle décrocha :

_Hinata tu es chez toi ?

_Oui pourquoi ?

_Oh comme ça. En sport Kakashi nous a obligés à faire de l'endurance. 10 minutes à courir sans s'arrêter ! Mais avec les autres on a triché. Ino s'est fait prendre et elle a eu une heure de colle pour jeudi à 16h.

_La pauvre !

_Donc les devoirs pour demain c'est en français : lire « La légende de Naruto Unumazi », en physique explique la réaction de l'expérience de vendredi dernier, et en maths faire l'exercice 42 page 80.

_Ok merci. Tu as vu Gaara cet après-midi ? Et Naruto ?

_Non mais ils étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto m'a appelée et il iles convoqué avec Gaara et ses parents pour après les vacances.

_Le pauvre. Bon faut que je te laisse, vu ce que tu m'as dit je devrais me mettre à mes devoirs des maintenant !

_Ouaip ! A demain.

_A demain.

Sakura raccrocha et dans un soupir, elle prit son livre « La légende de Naruto Unumazi ». Cela parlait d'un grand ninja abritant en lui le pouvoir démon renard appelé Kyûbi. Il était en plusieurs tomes de 700 pages, mais il existait aussi une version manga plus facile à lire appelée _Naruto Shippuden_. Chose étonnante, bon nombre des élèves de son âge possédaient des noms semblables à ceux des personnages du livre car ce livre est sorti en 1995, date de naissance des jeunes de 17 ans. Un œil sur le livre, un œil sur son livre de maths, elle fit ses devoirs en silence, efficacement et rapidement. Quand elle les eut finis, elle descendit prendre un bain brûlant. Elle se déshabilla et se plongea avec délectation dans l'eau moussante et parfumée. Après 20 minutes passées dans le bain, elle enfila un peignoir et alla manger.

Comme sa mère lui avait dit, il y avait effectivement de la soupe. Elle la mangea en vitesse, prit une glace à la framboise et remonta dans un chambre, sans un regard ni un mot pour sa famille. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter, encore moins de rassurer tout le monde sur son état de santé. Après avoir choisi ses habits du lendemain (Legging noir, pull en laine blanche et veste en fourrure) elle s'endormit.

CHAPITRE 5 : LA DECLARATION DE NARUTO.

_Hinata, tes parents sont partis et je dois rattraper mon retard sur mon exposé avec Kiba, vu que j'ai dû t'accompagner hier soir. Il est 6h30. Je t'ai déjà préparé ton petit déjeuner.

_Hm… Ok.

Hinata s'étira et prit sa douche, froide pour bien se réveiller. Elle mangea, se brossa les dents, se maquilla (Juste un peu de liner sur la paupière inferieure et du gloss), s'habilla et alla faire son jogging matinal. Après 20 minutes de course, elle retourna chez elle, prit son sac et alla au lycée. Cette fois ci elle était en avance. Il n'y avait que Deidara, Sasuke, et d'autres lycéens. Elle s'approcha de Deidara, un blond aux yeux azur. « Dis, toi qui est l'ami de Sasori, tu sais si il connaît Gaara ? Ils viennent du même village. » « Non désolé. » « Ok. Salut. » Elle s'éloigna et en profita pour observer la cour. Toujours ces mêmes murs gris, ces arbres verts, ces bancs blancs et ces affiches variées multicolores. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention : « CLASSE EUROPEENNE DES SECONDES : Vous êtes en seconde et avez une moyenne minimum en langue de 17 ? Venez rejoindre la classe européenne de 2012. Destinations possibles : France, Angleterre, Espagne, Portugal, Allemagne. Inscriptions le vendredi 19 octobre. PLACES LIMITEES ! » Elle réfléchit à sa moyenne de français : 19. Ce serait sans doute suffisant et puis elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller en France, le pays de la mode et du luxe. Mais elle n'a pas pu aller plus loin dans ses pensées : Tenten, la deuxième intello du groupe après Hinata, venait de l'appeler : Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançaient, ses grands yeux noirs brillaient. « Enfin ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! J'ai une nouvelle très importante à te dire. » « Quoi ? » Tenten poussa un hurlement de joie terrifiant, qui fait sursauter toute la cour. « MON PERE M'A ENFIN ACHETE UN SCOOTER ! » Elle sauta partout, cria toute seule pendant 5 minutes puis se retourna vers Hinata. « Si tu veux on fera un tour cet après-midi, j'ai un autre casque. » Hinata accepta. Après tout, Tenten même si elle était un vrai garçon manqué, restait une fille et une fille n'aimait pas qu'on la contredise. A ce moment-là, la cloche de 8h30 sonna et une masse d'élèves arrivèrent en courant, en faisant un brouhaha pas possible. « On se voit en cours ! » Elle partit à la rencontre de Sakura, Ino et Temari pour leur informer de son scooter. Hinata partit voir Naruto, car depuis l'incident avec Gaara au lycée, elle se posait quelques questions. Elle le trouva près de Sasuke son meilleur ami, discutant passionnément du nouveau Call of Duty, sorti hier. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle s'avança vers lui.

_Naruto ?

_Oui ?

_Je pourrais te parler une minute ?

_Hm, ok.

Sasuke lui lança un petit clin d'œil. Hinata n'était pas moche, même carrément belle et sa poitrine confirmait cela. Ils partirent dans un coin tranquille, ou ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Hinata se mit face lui, droit dans les yeux. Elle avait beau être d'un naturel réservé, romantique et poli, elle avait néanmoins une certaine assurance.

_La dernière fois quand tu m'as défendue de Gaara…

_Le roux affreux ? Ouais ?

_... Tu m'as protégée comme tu ne l'avais fait à personne. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état. On… on dirait que tu _m'aimais._

Elle baissa la tête, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Naruto la regardait, gêné et fasciné en même temps. Elle était tellement belle, avec ses cheveux qui la cachaient lorsqu'elle était gênée. Son teint prit une couleur fraise. Il en avait vu, des filles qui ne se gênaient pas de montrer la moitié de leurs corps devant lui mais quand il s'agissait de dire leurs sentiments… Y'avait plus personne. Hinata venait de _savoir_. Eh oui lui le populaire blond aux yeux bleus, basketteur et sûr de lui, il aimait la fille timide et mignonne que tout le monde trouvait mignonne mais sans plus.

_Ecoute Hinata… Tu as raison. Je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, car même si je suis populaire et tout, je suis comme tout le monde, j'ai peur de me prendre un râteau.

Elle releva la tête, les joues rouges. Elle se mit en proie à un regret : _Je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, quand il va savoir que je ne l'aime pas, il va être triste…_

_Désolée… Quand je t'ai posé cette question ce n'était pas un prétexte pour te dire que je t'aime car… tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Elle fondit en larmes devant un Naruto sans expression. _Bon. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je vais la rassurer, puis on deviendra amis comme avant._

_Hinata, ce n'est pas grave. Te fais pas de souci, si tu m'aimes pas on peut rester amis !

_D'accord.

Elle lui prit la main.

_On y va ? On fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sasuke doit nous attendre, les cours vont commencer.

Elle partit, laissant Naruto seul, se demandant si le monde connaissait une Hinata Hyûga comme il venait de voir. Il rejoigna Sasuke, et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Alors ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?

_Oh rien, juste un truc à propos de son accident hier avec poil de carotte.

_NE ME DIS PAS QU'ELLE COUCHE AVEC SASORI !

_Mais non imbécile, Gaara l'a frappée hier et elle s'est démis l'épaule. Je l'ai défendue, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la tuer.

_Et moi qui croyait qu'elle t'aimait…

_Presque. _

_Bon, on y va ?

_Ok !

Les deux meilleurs amis allèrent se ranger, pour aller en cours d'Arts plastiques.

CHAPITRE 6 : JE REVE OU IL A DES TENDANCES SUICIDAIRES ?

_Bien, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un résumé de ce que l'on fait en ce moment pour notre nouvel élève, sachez juste que dans mon cours, la médiocrité est interdite ! Soyez perfectionnistes, l'art est une chose non négligeable ! Ces prédécesseurs, tels que Monet, Picasso, Cézanne, Van Gogh, Vermeer, Vasarely, Fukuda et j'en passe n'auraient jamais fait toutes ces œuvres si en cours ils bavardaient à rien faire ! Bon. Sortez une feuille Canson et votre matériel de peinture, nous allons commencer une séquence sur l'expression de votre personnalité à travers votre feuille. L'objectif est que dès que l'on voit la feuille, on sait qui l'a faite. Voici un exemple.

Iwa no Doshino était un peintre, passionné, perfectionniste. Il n'était pas très sévère mais tenait à ce que chaque feuille qu'un élève dessinait soit parfaite. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Deidara son fils, ait hérité de ses talents artistiques. Lors d'une soirée chez lui, en 3 ème les murs étaient couverts de tableaux. Ils voulaient d'ailleurs être tous deux artistes, le plus vieux ayant presque réussi puisqu'il enseignait cette matière et le plus jeune sur la bonne voie puisqu'il allait faire un bac artistique.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata adorait l'art plastique. C'était pour elle un moyen de s'exprimer avec des couleurs et des matières. Petite elle rêvait de faire une carrière d'illustratrice, même si elle était maintenant assez indécise par rapport à son futur métier.

_Hinata, tu me prêtes de la peinture ?

Sortie de ses pensées, elle se retourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci affichait un sourire innocent.

_Oui bien sûr.

Elle lui passa de la peinture.

_Au fait, t'as dit quoi à Naruto tout à l'heure ?

_Euh… Juste un truc avec Gaara. Ils se sont embrouillés hier.

Le brun afficha une mine déconfite. Il croyait vraiment qu'Hinata avait un petit faible pour le blond.

_Ah…

Il baissa les yeux et se mit à son travail. Dans la salle, Deidara était en pleine explosion artistique, peignant à toute vitesse des feux d'artifice et des explosions de tous côtés. Kiba lui représentait son chien. Sakura faisait un portrait de sa famille, signe qu'elle n'était pas une pétasse idiote. Hinata n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Choisissant de dessiner ses pensées, elle prit son crayon et commença une esquisse.

_Posez vos crayons !

Hinata s'arrêta pour admirer son œuvre. Elle montrait un papillon (son insecte préféré) s'envolant dans un champ de fleurs qui représentaient chacune ses amis. La plus brillante était pour la fleur de sa famillle. Le professeur ramassa les feuilles pour en faire un examen. Les copies passèrent, les élèves en faisaient leurs remarques et le cours se déroula comme d'habitude. La cloche sonna et elle partit dans la cour. Elle posa son sac dans son casier et alla à la vie scolaire. Elle avait décidé d'aller en classe européenne, en France.

_Entrez !

La brune ouvrit la porte. La CPE, madame Mito Uzumaki, était assise dans un élégant fauteuil orange. Malgré son âge, elle restait très belle et élégante. Ce jour-là, elle portait robe noire en soie et une veste gris-rosé en laine. C'était également la grand-mère de Naruto.

_Bonjour madame. Je viens pour m'inscrire en classe européenne.

_Très bien. Tu t'appelles comment ?

_Hyûga Hinata.

La CPE pianota un instant sur son ordi.

_Effectivement, tu peux y aller. Tes notes sont excellentes. Dans quel pays veux-tu aller ?

_La France.

_D'accord.

Elle lui tendit un papier

_Tiens. C'est à faire signer par tes parents et à me remettre dans une semaine.

_D'accord. Mais… Mes parents travaillent à l'étranger et c'est mon cousin Neji qui me garde. Je peux vous montrer le mot qui l'autorise à signer à leur place.

_Avec leur accord ?

_Hm oui bien sûr.

Elle rangea la feuille, salua la CPE et sortit. La cour était bruyante ce qu'Hinata n'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle alla rejoindre Neji qui était seul.

_Neji !

_Salut !

_Tu sais je me suis inscrite en classe européenne, en France. Tu pourras me le signer ?

_Bien sûr. Tu sais que maintenant tout le bahut sait ce qui s'est passé entre Gaara et toi ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Mon Dieu elle détestait être reconnue ! _Timide comme je suis, je vais avoir la honte ! _Elle fit un petit sourire forcé.

_Héhé… Ce n'est pas très grave !

Elle partit, pour aller voir Sakura.

_Hey ! Je me suis inscrite en classe européenne !

Bizarrement Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle affichait même un sourire triste.

_Ah…C'est bien.

_Euh…J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

_Sasuke m'a larguée.

Hinata se tut. Le couple le plus glamour du lycée venait de casser. _Pourtant ils avaient l'air très heureux ensemble ! Hier encore ils s'embrassaient ! Que s'est-ilpassé ? _Hinata n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir. Le brun aux yeux pénétrants tenait par la taille une rousse magnifique aux yeux noisette. Karin Honjoh (thanks à Haman0-chan pour le prénom !). Une seconde belle, intelligente certes, mais tellement manipulatrice. Quiconque s'en approchait tombait dans ces filets. Et c'est qu'elle était plutôt bien faite, comparée à certaines lycéennes qui au moins étaient gentilles. Les voir s'afficher devant sa meilleure amie, juste après qu'il a cassé la rendait triste pour son amie. Il était sympa et gentil, mais Karin l'avait séduit. Sasuke avait dû sûrement délaisser Sakura brusquement, dès que Karin avait activé son plan. Elle soupira et regarda la belle fille aux cheveux roses. Des larmes coulaient de ses émeraudes pour tomber sur le sol gris du lycée. Les larmes coulaient, de plus en plus. Hinata eut mal au cœur.

_Sakura…

_Pourtant il avait l'air de m'aimer hier !

_Sakura…

_Mais Karin...

_Sakura !

_Je suis nulle !

Elle venait de le crier. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent. Elle sanglotait à présent. La prenant dans ses bras, Hinata la rassurait.

_Ça va aller… Tu en trouveras un autre !

Ino, Tenten, Temari et Shikamaru, son petit ami étaient arrivés. Après de rapides explications, ils étaient eux aussi en train de consoler Sakura.

_Galère… dit Shikamaru.

_Ma pauvre petite Sakura….

_Courage !

Hinata partit, car ces scènes lui rappelaient son éternel échec avec les garçons. Tous ceux qu'elle fréquentait, soit ils l'aimaient et elle non ce qui la rendait triste, soit l'inverse et elle est aussi triste. _Quand trouverait-elle un mec qui l'aime pour de vrai, pas pour ces deux enclumes qui lui tenaient lieu de poitrine et que ce soit réciproque ! Bordel elle avait 16 ans, bientôt 17 et elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami !_ Elle s'étonna elle-même. Depuis quand était-elle aussi vulgaire ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées, prit son sac et alla en cours de japonais. Là au moins elle était sûre qu'elle s'ennuierait vraiment comme ça elle aura le temps de réfléchir à sa situation sentimentale.

Et voila ! Comme vous le voyez c'est la première fois que je mets un petit paragraphe ou je me mets mon avis. J'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à écrire ce chapitre, le retard que j'ai pris correspond à mon absence ! Dans ce chapitre Hinata commence à se poser des questions,mais ce n'est que le début de sa torture psychologique niark niark niark ! Comment ça c'est raté ? Ok. J'ai eu l'idée d'une classe européenne car l'année prochaine je vais peut-être y aller,et en France car ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi d'écrire sur ce sujet(nan, tu crois ?). Hidan va commencer à apparaître à ce moment la, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Review please ? :face trop choupi et œil larmoyant :


	4. Chapter 4

_Hinata !

_Oui ?

_Dites-nous votre résumé du premier chapitre du livre.

Hein ? Quel livre ?

_Hinata, le livre « Bleach », le chapitre sur Ichigo Kurosaki !

Karin venait de lui souffler la réponse. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais mieux valait ça qu'une heure de colle !

_Euh… Ichigo rencontre, euh… Orihime qui est euh… Une hollow et un Espada arrive et déclare la guerre aux Shinigamis ?

Toute la classe s'esclaffa. Jiraya-sensei, le professeur de français soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les plus sérieux finissent toujours par décrocher ? Hinata n'osa pas croiser le regard de la rousse sublime même hilare, elle n'avait jamais été très intimidante. Rien qu'à voir ses grands yeux et son visage, on avait très envie de la protéger.

_Votre carnet.

La brune se leva sans protestation et lui donna son carnet, le professeur regardant attentivement la poitrine de celle-ci. Elle se rassit et écouta avec attention, cette fois, le cours.

_20 minutes plus tard_

Hinata rangea ses affaires dès que la cloche sonna, alla récupérer son carnet en constatant-avec joie- qu'elle n'avait pas eu de retenue. Courant presque, elle arriva dans la cour, ou Neji attendait ses amis devant les casiers.

_Neji ! Tu connais Karin Honjoh ?

_Oui, pourquoi, demanda-t-il.

_Elle…elle…

La brune ayant toujours eu l'habitude d'être choyée, protégée, respectée grâce à son nom, c'était un choc d'avoir été trompée comme ça (oui je sais, ça fait gosse de riche mais bon, c'est Hinata quoi !).

_Dis-moi, dit simplement son cousin. Il n'avait pas l'air si concerné, bizarrement.

_Karin m'a soufflé la mauvaise réponse en cours, et elle l'a fait exprès !

_Ah, si ce n'est que ça…. En même temps, t'avait qu'à écouter et elle ne t'aurait pas fait ça. De plus ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu vas pas chialer pour ça, t'as 16 ans ! T'es en seconde, et pas à la crèche dans les bras de maman. Faut que tu grandisses, tu dois le faire toute seule sinon tout le monde te prendra pour un bébé, se moquera de toi et la t'auras une bonne raison de venir te consoler auprès de moi.

Hinata resta bouche bée devant le discours de son cousin. Lui qui avait été si protecteur envers elle, la rassurant et la protégeant, il lui disait ça du jour au lendemain ? Ravalant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, elle tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir contre un arbre et laisser libre cours à ses émotions. _Qu'est-ce passe en ce moment ? D'abord cet élève Gaara, Naruto qui me fait sa déclaration, Sasuke qui rompt avec Sakura et la Neji qui me lâche… C'est trop d'émotions en 2 jours… Je vais devenir folle si ça continue ! Bon, réfléchis, souffle… _

Elle se calma peu à peu, mais cet exercice lui prit tout le temps de la pause. Elle avait failli s'endormir. Prenant son sac, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de mathématiques. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas encore entrés ! Se mêlant dans la masse d'élèves telle une fourmi dans une fourmilière elle entra dans la classe. Le cours se déroula sans interruption, sa place étant au fond seule. Curieusement ses amies ne lui adressèrent aucun regard, elle s'échangeait des mots avec… KARIN ? Depuis quand avaient-elles changé de camp ? Encore ce matin elle se parlait… C'est officiel, elle était seule. La bande de Naruto suivant Karin qui est idolâtrée par ses ex-amies. Oubliant totalement son exercice de relaxation elle sentit ses yeux piquer. Non, pas en plein cours de maths… Trop tard. Elle sentit une larme couler de ses yeux, atterrir aux coins de ses lèvres. Hinata en goûta une. Pourquoi étaient-elles salées ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout le monde la fixait du regard ? Avait-elle lâché un pet inconsciemment ? « Y a-t-il quelque chose Hinata » dit doucement Kurenai Yuhi. Non, tout va mal, mes amies m'ignorent, un élève m'a agressé et mon cousin me rejette ! Avait-elle envie de crier.

_J'ai une poussière dans l'œil et ça fait très mal…

_Ah… Tu peux encore ouvrir l'œil ?

_Je sais pas… Je verrai plus tard si ça continue.

_Bien.

Karin se retourna vers Hinata. Elle fit une imitation (exagérée) d'une petite fille en pleurs. Sakura et elle rigolèrent silencieusement, laissant Hinata triste et perdue. Elle se plongea dans ses exercices de mathématiques, espérant qu'ils chasseraient de sa tête ses pensées confuses.

_Fin du cours_

Hinata ramassait mollement ses affaires, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller en musique. En plus elle était à côté de ses soi-disant « amies ». Mais bon, le lycée passe avant les histoires d'amitié, ou plutôt de rivalité, et il a bien fallu entrer sinon le professeur risquait de se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale à rester sur le seuil de la salle. Baissant le regard elle s'assit et sortit ses affaires. Elle sentait quand même le regard de la rose lui vriller le visage. N'en pouvant plus de cette tension, la brune la regarda. Pas d'expression méprisante ou haineuse sur le visage. Juste un visage neutre, ce qui laissait la Hyûga dans l'embarras. Ce fut la rose qui prit la parole en premier.

_Je ne suis plus ton amie. Et les autres aussi. Il faut que l'on te dise la vérité, tu n'étais plus trop avec nous ces derniers temps, et puis pour la réputation, enfin tu connais…

Oui elle connaissait. Ce devait être le cas dans tous les collèges et lycées du monde d'ailleurs. Il y a les populaires, les normaux et les ringards. La bande de Naruto et de Karin étaient des populaires, celle de Sakura était entre populaire et normale. Karin sortant avec Sasuke, la bande de Sakura avait dû devenir encore plus branchée. Mais pour accéder à ce statut convoité, il fallait avoir une réputation sans faille. Hinata n'en faisait pas partie. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux vêtements et aux garçons, mais aux livres et aux études.

_Donc pour nous, il fallait bien ne plus te fréquenter. Désolée, et nous savons bien que toi tu t'en moques de cette hiérarchie. Pour certains, c'est un presque une règle. Nous ne devons plus te revoir, pour nous.

La brune, à l'étonnement de la rose, lança un regard froid, et presque rempli de haine. D'ailleurs même sa voix faisait un peu peur.

_Je sais. Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne. Mais tu peux me prévenir, et me le dire un peu mieux. Ne me prends pas en pitié, je suis plutôt timide mais je ne suis pas en sucre. J'ai des sentiments et me le faire comprendre avec des mots et pas avec des gestes. Tu comprends comment ça fait souffrir, en 1 heure tu me laisses seule ? Bien sûr, mademoiselle Haruno Sakura ne connaît pas la solitude, elle change d'amis comme de gloss et elle préfère ceux qui la prennent de haut plutôt que celles qui lui font confiance. Mais bon, la réputation avant tout. Maintenant ta gueule et m'approche plus.

Sakura resta bouche bée. La gentille petite Hinata Hyûga avait disparu, et ses mots lui faisaient plus mal qu'un coup de couteau dans son ventre.

_On comprend mieux maintenant, hein ? Ne fais pas aux autres ce que l'on n'aimerait pas que l'on te fasse. Ça s'appelle la politesse, et c'est une chose que tes super meilleures amies n'apprennent pas.

_Hi…

_Ta gueule j't'ai dit. T'as beau être choquée, c'est la vérité. T'arrives pas à la voir, ça m'étonne pas vu tes fausses personnalités que t'a. Si tu enlevais les 3 tonnes de maquillage que t'as sur la merde qui te sert de visage, tu la verras peut-être, cette vérité.

La brune se reconcentra sur le cours, ne faisant pas plus attention à Sakura que si elle avait était un grain de poussière. Sentant encore le regard de Sakura sur elle, elle s'emporta.

_T'AS FINI DE ME MATER ! SI TU VEUX QUELQU'UN A RABAISSER, VA VOIR TON MIROIR !

Toute la classe se retourna. Sans le savoir elle l'avait crié, et à présent la rose ne la regardait plus, effrayée par l'explosion de celle-ci. C'est à peine si Hinata se souciait d'elle, sa timidité ayant repris le dessus. Le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre, elle serrait les poings. Le professeur prit la parole.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_Je me suis emportée, désolée mais je me suis disputée avec Sakura et elle ne m'arrêtait pas de me parler. Encore désolée.

_Sakura ? Que s'est –il passé ?

_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je lui demandais juste un stylo ! C'est vrai que l'on s'est disputées, mais je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé !

Elle prit un air faussement triste. Hinata lui adressa un regard ennuyé. Après son petit discours de tout à l'heure, elle recommençait ? Elle ne comprenait comment elle avait pu être amie avec elle tout ce temps. Il a fallu que Sakura la lâche pour qu'elle s'en rende compte… La brune se promit de ne plus être aussi naïve.

_Bon, Hinata tu changes de place et tu vas à côté de Sasori. Elle acquiesça, prit ses affaires et s'installa près du roux. Manque de chance, l'autre roux était aussi à côté. Sasori ne lui fit aucune remarque et se poussa un peu pour qu'elle puisse passer. Il avait l'air sympa et calme, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le reste du cours se passa calmement, et quand la cloche sonna Hinata sortit en vitesse. Mais à peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'une voix résonna dans les hauts parleurs : « Hinata Hyûga en seconde B est attendue dans le bureau de la proviseure » Elle soupira. Sakura n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour la dénoncer ! Elle alla dans le bureau de la proviseure, Tsunade Senju. Elle toqua à la porte. « Entrez » dit Tsunade, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Hinata ouvrit la porte. Dans le grand bureau se trouvaient la proviseure Tsunade, Neji et la CPE. Ils avaient tous un air grave.

_Bonjour. Que se passe-t-il ?

Les trois échangèrent un regard triste. La CPE hocha la tête et Tsunade prit la parole :

_Tes parents sont morts i heure.


	5. Chapter 5

_« Tes parents sont morts i heure. »_

Et le monde s'écroula pour Hinata Hyûga. Ses parents, jusqu'à maintenant, ont toujours été son réconfort avec Neji. Alors que ses amies l'ont laissée et Neji délaissée, jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi faible. Ses genoux tremblèrent, ses larmes coulaient. Elle sentit un bras sur son épaule. Le bras de qui ? Aucune importance… Elle se détacha de ses pensées tristes et regarda le bras posé sur elle. Un bras gainé de tissu fluide en coton, uniformément couleur champagne, celui de Tsunade. « Tsunade-sama… Dites-moi que c'est faux. »

Elle entendit un soupir de la part de celle-ci.

_J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit vrai, mais non. Nous sommes vraiment désolés. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Neji était adossé au mur, les yeux vides. Mito Uzumaki baissait la tête, peinée par l'ambiance de tristesse dans la pièce. La Hyûga sentit brusquement ses forces l'abandonner, son corps qui basculait en arrière, la proviseure tenir son pull, puis le noir.

_Le noir… Qui aurait cru qu'il serait ainsi ? Il est chauffé, moelleux, silencieux et une douce lumière perçait à travers ses paupières blanches. Il ressemblait au Paradis, mais elle n'était pas croyante. Elle sentit un souffle au-dessus d'elle. Bizarrement elle ne prit pas peur. C'était peut-être ses parents, qui la rejoignaient dans l'au-delà. Ou bien dans sa tête._

Des voix se faisaient entendre, une douce et rassurante, l'autre plutôt masculine et grave, profonde. Comme ses parents… Mais ce n'étaient pas eux. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt une lumière bien plus forte que la précédente l'aveugla. _Non… Je veux retourner dans le noir…_

_Elle s'est réveillée, venez-voir… dit la voix féminine.

Je n'étais donc pas réveillée ? _J'avais plus l'impression d'être dans une sorte d'éveil… Oui, c'est ça ! _

_Je me demande pourquoi elle s'est évanouie, dit une voix nouvelle, féminine et qui trahissait une angoisse et de l'anxiété.

_Je me suis évanouie ? Pourquoi ?_

_Eh bien… On lui a annoncé le décès de ses parents et elle n'a pas supporté le choc.

Dès que Hinata eut entendu cette phrase elle fut secouée de tremblements, les évènements lui revenant en tête.

_Hinata ! s'écria la voix masculine. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Neji penché à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sursauta et voulut lui lancer une remarque telle que « Tiens, ce n'était pas toi qui m'a rejetée il y a quelques heures ? » mais elle s'arrêta dès que celui-ci la serra dans ses bras. « Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé… C'est terrible et je t'apporterai mon soutien dès que tu en auras besoin. C'est une erreur de ma part de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure et savant ta sensibilité, je le répète, j'en suis désolé… » Au grand étonnement d'Hinata il versa quelques larmes. « Neji…Je te pardonne. » L'infirmière Rin Yoshikage suggéra aux autres de sortir, pour un moment d'intimité. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, bras dans les bras, le silence exprimant bien plus que les mots eux-mêmes.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie, bruyante et stridente. Ils sursautèrent et Neji regarda rapidement l'heure : 11h30. Aussitôt on put entendre au moins des dizaines d'élèves parcourir le lycée, courant afin d'avoir les meilleures places à la cantine. « Hinata… Je dois y aller. Tsunade-sama m'a dit d'aller la rejoindre. » Elle acquiesça. « Comment sont-ils morts ? » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « Ce n'est pas le moment. » Il s'écarta d'elle, et ouvrit la porte. « Plus tard. » ajouta-il en fermant la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant comment ils avaient pu mourir, le lendemain qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle laissa échapper une larme, et les autres coulèrent comme un robinet qui fuit. On se retient mais à quoi bon, les humains ne peuvent pas lutter contre leurs sentiments.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit Gaara assis sur un lit derrière le sien.

_Oh non ! Pourvu qu'il n'a pas entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer, surtout pas qu'il m'ait vue pleurer. Après il se moquera de moi et en profitera de ma faiblesse. _

Elle rougit et détourna le regard mais le roux l'avait déjà remarquée.

_Tu n'as pas à être gênée de pleurer.

_QUUOIII ? C'est LUI qui me parle ? Mais il est amnésique ou il le fait exprès ? _

_C-c'est à m-moi que tu p-parles ?

Il afficha un sourire, léger mais sincère.

_Nous sommes seuls dans l'infirmerie. Soit je parle tout seul, j'ai un portable invisible ou bien je te parle oui.

_M-mais tu m'as f-frappée hier…

_Désolé. Il faut savoir que…

Il arrêta brusquement sa phrase, comme si quelqu'un venait de le lui ordonner.

_Que quoi ? dit Hinata d'une voix douce.

_Rien, ça ne te regarde pas. Juste que je suis désolé et je ne te ferais jamais ça en temps normal.

_Ah, euh… C'est pas grave, j'ai pas eu trop mal.

Elle changea de position mais subitement son épaule lui fit mal et elle la prit. Gaara rit, ses yeux clairs se plissèrent et ses dents se découvrirent. _J'aime bien ses yeux. Il a des jolies dents, on dirait qu'il va chez le dentiste tous les jours. Il est beau… _

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es la ? dit-il avec curiosité.

Aussitôt elle baissa la tête et un sanglot vint de sa poitrine.

_M-mes parents sont m-morts aujourd'hui… Je me suis évanouie…

Gaara fit un geste complètement incongru (dans le sens positif) de sa part : Il se leva et serra la brune dans ses bras. « Désolé… » Hinata, d'abord surprise, répondit à l'étreinte avec plaisir. Les larmes inondèrent le tee-shirt noir de Gaara mais celui-ci semblait s'en ficher. Quand Hinata pensa qu'il devait en avoir marre à lui faire un câlin, mouillé en plus, elle s'écarta. « M-merci… J-je ne savais que tu étais s-si gentil… » Elle rougit en disant ça car elle n'avait jamais exprimé ses pensées aussi clairement. « De rien. Je ne vais pas te manger » lui répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'un turquoise si clair allaient parfaitement avec les iris blanc lavande de la brune. Une bouffée de chaleur la saisit et elle détourna le visage. Gaara semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose quand Rin arriva, les coupant dans leur moment étrange-mais agréable.

_Ah tiens, Hinata, Neji est parti ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis contente que Gaara et toi soient réconciliés. Au fait, ton épaule va mieux ?

Elle eut un air coupable quand elle vit le visage inondé de pleurs de Hinata. « Désolée pour tes parents… » Gaara ajouta également « C'est vrai… » Et repartit sur son lit.

_Yoshikage-san, puis-je aller voir Tsunade-sama ? Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

_Eh bien… Prends tes affaires, elle est dans son bureau.

Elle acquiesça, prit ses affaires et sortit, en disant un rapide « Au revoir » à tout le monde. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la proviseure qui était occupée avec Neji à remplir des papiers. Elle toqua à la porte.

_Hinata ! s'écria la proviseure.

Elle serra la Hyûga dans ses bras qui étouffait à cause de l'imposante poitrine de celle-ci.

_Neji et moi trions les papiers, ceux de … Enfin… Désolée.

_Je commence à en avoir marre de ces « Désolé… » Même si leur peine me touche beaucoup, me le rabâcher à longueur de journée, non merci._

_Il faudra que tu en signes… Assieds-toi.

Elle lui désigna un fauteuil et la brune s'y installa. Tsunade lui passa un formulaire intitulé « Informations pour la famille du décédé » Très joyeux.

_Dessus il y a marqué tes coordonnées, ton héritage, comment tu vas vivre après ect.

Hinata commenca à lire :

_« La fille des décédés, en l'occurrence Hinata Hyûga, devra assister à l'enterrement le dimanche 20 octobre 2012, au cimetière de Konoha. Elle devra hériter de ses parents le jour de ses 19 ans, mais une partie de cet argent sera reversé à Neji Hyûga qui s'occupera d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité. Etant actuellement âgé de 17 ans et Hinata de 16 ans, ils recevront chaque mois une somme de 200 euros de leur oncle Hizashi Hyûga, père de Neji Hyûga domicilié dans l'hopital de Tokyo, mais paralysé des jambes. Hinata ira en cours et vivra normalement avec Neji à sa garde, à condition qu'il reste sobre sinon Hinata ira vivre en foyer d'accueil. _

_Cordialement, _

_Madara Uchiwa, maire-adjoint à la santé et aux familles. »_

Elle regarda Neji et lui demanda

_On vivra ensemble ?

_Oui, mais avec 200 euros par mois, heureusement qu'on habite dans une maison, sinon on aurait un loyer.

_Hm. Je signe ou ?

Tsunade lui donna des papiers. « Pas la peine de lire, ce sont juste des choses à propos de garde et d'argent. » Elle signa.

_Maintenant, je fais quoi ?

_Eh bien… Etant donné les circonstances, tu peux partir avec Neji chez toi. Je m'arrangerai avec tes professeurs pour que tu aies tout les devoirs. Tu peux partir.

Neji et elle prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du lycée, non sans un regard des lycéens qui allaient manger.

_Maison Hyûga, 11h49. _

_Neji ?

_Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Bienvenue pour une nouvelle vie._

_ 0Oo.O0Oo._

Et voila ! ^_^ Le chapitre 5 ! Moi ça me fait vraiment de la peine qu'ils meurent, Hinata est si fragile… Mais bon, dans le résumé elle doit faire une dépréssion et pour ça, rien ne vaut le bon vieux coup des parents qui meurent :ohmondieujesuishorrible : Vous avez vu ? Gaara est top gentil ! Vous découvrirez pourquoi à la fin de cette fic :p Pour ce qui est des documents administratifs des décès, si ce n'est pas parfait excusez-moi car je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de document alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle « Pain » et « Riot » de Three Days Grace, siça peut vous aider à rentrer dans l'histoire vous pouvez les écouter ^_^

Réponses aux reviews :

_Lynalalinette (je pense que c'est ça) : Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Hinata pète un plomb, c'est pas courant mais dans cette fic ce sera assez rare, la c'était juste pour clouer le bec de la peste(Sakura Haruno-je la déteste) et ce ne sera pas un côté de sa personnalité très démonstratif. Vers la fin de la fic elle sera un peu moins réservée qu'avant, si ça peut te rassurer ^^

_soso :merci pour ta review ! c'est sympa de ta part ^^

Voila voila… A bientôt pour le chapitre6 !


	6. Chapter 6

_Lycée Masashi Kishimoto, 11h58. _

Sakura était assise sur un banc, un bol bien rempli de ramens à la main. Elle prit sa paire de baguettes, savourant en avance le bon goût des nouilles. Au moment d'avaler la première bouchée, elle fut arrêtée par Karin, suivie par sa bande de filles. « Sakura, tu ne vas quand même pas manger ça ! C'est au moins 400 calories le bol entier. Tu imagines ? » La rose regarda la rousse. « Mais, je mange quoi alors ? » Aussitôt toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire. « Tu es tellement marrante ! Mais on ne mange rien, sinon on prendrait du poids et l'on deviendrait comme cette horrible Hinata ! » _Mais Hinata n'est pas grosse, elle a des courbes, c'est mieux que moi et mon corps tout plat…._ « Bon tu viens ? » dit Karin d'un air agacé. Sakura se leva, abandonnant son bol encore plein sur le banc. En repensant à ce que la rousse aux yeux bordeaux avait dit, elle pensa qu'elle manipulait très bien les gens. _Pas étonnant qu'elle t'ait pris Sasuke…_

Assis sur un banc juste devant le bureau, Naruto était sous le choc. Bien qu'au moins 30 minutes fussent passées depuis ce qu'il avait entendu il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces paroles de sa tête. « Hinata, tes parents sont morts i heure. » C'était horrible ! Tout ce qui l'importait maintenant c'était de la serrer dans ses bras, de la réconforter pour qu'elle puisse oublier. Il avait failli s'évanouir lui aussi quand il a entendu Tsunade dire de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais il a gardé son sang-froid et s'est dirigé vers l'infirmerie. Là il a vu la scène ou Neji étreignait Hinata, non sans un peu de jalousie. Puis ce fut le tour de Gaara, et là il faillit exploser. Un psychopathe, qui lui avait démis l'épaule et qui, en plus se permettait de la prendre dans ses bras ? Il était à un cheveu de le tuer. Mais il s'est calmé et est reparti sur son banc pour manger. Avec un peu de chance le goût de ses ramens préférés le ramènera à la raison.

_Maison Hyûga, 11h58._

Hinata était partie prendre un bain, tandis que Neji préparait à manger. L'eau était très chaude, presque brûlante mais la brune voulut oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle versa dans l'eau des huiles essentielles à la lavande, son odeur préférée. Elle se glissa avec délectation dans le bain, inspirant à plein nez l'odeur qui s'échappait de l'eau. Parfaitement détendue, elle tomba dans le sommeil.

__Naruto… Je t'aime._

__Hinata, moi aussi mais je pense que ce n'est que de l'amitié pour toi, il y à peine quelques jours tu m'as dit ne pas m'aimer. Et puis, il y a aussi ce « Gaara »…_

__Je sais, mais j'ai réfléchi mais ce n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Et puis, qui voudrait de moi de toute façon…_

__Mais moi enfin !_

__Je suis sûre que tu mens…_

__Non ! _

__Naruto, je t'aime et c'est vrai ! _

__Hinata…_

_HINATA ! HINATA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? S'IL TE PLAIT, REVEILLE-TOI !

La brune sentait qu'on la secouait très fortement à l'épaule ce qui éclaboussait toute l'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura « Ça va ça va je suis pas morte… » Elle fit signe à Neji de partir, non sans prendre une belle couleur tomate. Derrière la porte celui-ci dit « Je t'attends depuis 20 minutes… On mange des takoyaki. » « Mais pourquoi… Nous ne sommes que deux ? » « Oui, mais c'est un de tes plats favoris et je voulais te faire plaisir. » Ah, comme il était prévenant ! Cela contrastait avec son caractère d'il y a quelques années, ou sa nounou devait la consoler sans cesse car il lui jouait beaucoup de mauvais tours. Désormais il lui préparait à manger, la défendait, la rassurait comme s'il avait été son vrai grand frère car ils n'étaient que cousins.

Elle se leva, essora ses cheveux et sortit de la baignoire. Elle sécha ses cheveux et son corps et termina de s'habilla confortablement.

Une délicate odeur s'échappait de la salle à manger. La table était déjà dressée mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'avancer vers sa chaise que son cousin la gronda, d'une voix inquiète certes mais la gronda quand-même.

_Je t'attends depuis tout ce temps ! Maintenant j'ai été obligé de les remettre à griller et ce ne sera pas très bon, je te le l'assure !

Hinata se permit un petit sourire, car il était bien rare que Neji se mette dans cet état-là, surtout pour une histoire de takoyaki. Mais ce sourire s'effaça très vite, la réalité prenant le dessus. Ses parents… Morts le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. C'était juste horrible.

_C'est bon ! On peut commencer à manger !

Ils s'installèrent et prononcèrent le traditionnel « Itadakimasu ! » Le plat était délicieux malgré le fait qu'il ait été cuit deux fois, l'accompagnement également très bon mais il manquait quelque chose à ce déjeuner. Hier soir, bien que la soupe au tofu était un plat bien plus léger que le takoyaki, l'atmosphère était plus chaleureuse. Aujourd'hui ils ne s'échangeaient pas un mot, Neji pour éviter de déranger la brune qui semblait dans ses pensées et Hinata parce qu'elle était très timide. Le déjeuner se déroula calmement. Neji alla débarrasser la table et Hinata faire la vaisselle.

_Lycée Masashi Kishimoto, 14h00_

La sonnerie de reprise des cours venait de sonner, tous les élèves se sont rangés-non sans bruit, et Hinata n'était toujours pas arrivée. Et même Neji restait absent, bien qu'ils aient eu une rencontre importante avec une autre classe en foot ce midi. _Vraiment pas normal ! _se dit Tenten, la plus gentille du groupe. Elle avait quitté Hinata pour suivre Sakura, certes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune Hyûga. Mais bon, une fois qu'elle serait revenue la nouvelle ferait le tour du lycée, comme d'habitude. Elle suivit Asuma Sarutobi, son professeur d'histoire-géographie et entra en cours.

_Maison Hyûga, 14h._

Hinata tenait dans sa main son portable, ou était affichée une photo d'elle, ses parents et Neji au pied de la tour Effeil qu'un touriste avait eu la gentillesse de la prendre. Hanabi n'était pas là, elle était partie la veille dans une école de sport située en périphérie de Paris. Ses parents bien que souvent sévères et à cheval sur les traditions Hyûga, ne dispensaient jamais leur amour pour eux. Quand Hanabi était née, on avait dû lui enserrer la taille avec un obi à lui écraser littéralement la cage thoracique pour lui faire ressentir la souffrance de l'accouchement. Et le jour où son père était malade d'une petite grippe on l'avait obligé à prier des jours durant en position accroupie, en mangeant et buvant le strict minimum. Hinata comprenait bien que ses parents étaient désolés de faire ça mais c'était la procédure dans la famille Hyûga.

Un petit « bip » discret la sortit de ses pensées. Son portable n'avait presque plus de batterie. Elle le chargea et se coucha dans son lit. Il lui semblait bien froid. Tous ces nouveaux évènements se repassaient en boucle dans sa petite tête brune. Gaara lui faire mal, Naruto qui lui déclare sa flamme, son absence de vie sentimentale, Karin qui l'humilie, Neji qui l'a peinée, Sakura qui la lâche, ses parents qui meurent, le retournement de situation avec Gaara et l'anonce de sa vie nouvelle avec Neji… Il y avait de quoi devenir un peu fou. _J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser… Un seul problème à la fois ! Souffle… J'y arrive pas… Putain, mais je suis dans quel merdier là ! Non, Hinata, te met à parler comme une racaille ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Non…Je suis grosse, pâle comme un vampire, je bégaye rougis et m'évanouit à chaque parole prononcée et pour finir j'ai le « don » d'avoir une grosse poitrine ! Comme si ça allait m'aider de savoir que les seuls garçons qui s'intéressent à moi n'en n'ont qu'à faire justement, de moi ! HINATA ! Ecoute-moi ! Fighting ok ? Tu n'es pas seule ! Si, je n'ai que Neji… Et c'est tout ! Je… C'est trop dur, je vais devenir folle ! FOLLE !_

Neji entendait depuis quelques minutes un bruit sourd d'en haut. Il pensait d'abord à des travaux de chez le voisin, avant de se souvenir qu'ils habitaient dans une maison. _Quel con je suis ! _Il monta à l'étage pour découvrir finalement la source du problème. Hinata près d'un mur avec des traces de sang, qui s'était effondrée sur le tapis. Le brun fut pris d'horreur, surtout quand il vit les poings ensanglantés de sa cousine. Le mur comportait d'ailleurs quelques fêlures. Elle avait frappé dedans de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à s'évanouir de douleur physique et mentale. Il l'amena dans la salle de bain, lui lava les mains, l'allongea sur le canapé et appela un médecin pour vérifier son état de santé. Par précaution, il appela également un psychologue. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il attendit, assis dans une position inconfortable, près du canapé. Quand ils arrivèrent il leur expliqua rapidement la situation et sortit prendre l'air. _Elle est si fragile… Surmontera-elle toutes ces émotions ? Si non… Que lui arrivera-il ?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

J'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour écrire ce chapitre… Il faut dire que j'ai une nouvelle fic en plusieurs chapitres, un OS et un projet de fic sur les bras alors… Soyez indulgents, ô auteurs qui compatissent à ma douleur ! Et ceux qui ne le sont pas…Je fais appel à votre bon cœur ! Bref, j'ai ADORE écrire le moment ou Hinata pète un plomb. J'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à l'écrire, j'ai peut-être un penchant pour les trucs dans ce genre… D'ailleurs en ce moment j'écoute du metal, du rock à la place de mes musiques habituelles, ce qui inquiète ma mère qui me croit suicidaire… CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE LIS DES MANGAS ET ECOUTE DU METAL QUE JE LE SUIS, CHERE MAMAN ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite UN SUPER JOYEUX NOEL ! Je vais à New York le 23 décembre, alors de là jusqu'au 7 janvier minimum je serai absente ! Profitez-en les nouveaux lecteurs pour lire mes fics et me nourrir avec de la review bien fraîche ! J'aime ça !

*zetsu* c'est quoi de la review ?

*moi* quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, n'étant pas auteur !

*zetsu* oh non, alors je pourrai pas le manger…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Je vous implore mes plus grandes excuses ( ça se dit ?) pour mon retard. Il faut dire que niveau flemme, je suis comparable à Shikamaru alors vous voyez. Je vais répondre aux reviews :

Calysal : Hi RESSORT ! Xdd Je ne te lâcherai jamais avec ça. Sinon merci pour ta review, et oui c'est normal de ne pas manger mais disons que Karin ne mange VRAIMENT rien, quoi. Et non, ce n'est pas u n GaaHina, mais bien un HidanHina C'est juste que notre sadomaso national arrive plus tard, et je voulais mettre en évidence les deux côtés de Gaara ( tiens tu te souviens le Jûgo double face ).

Enfin bref, j'ai déjà répondu aux autres reviews d'auteurs loggés donc voili voilou ._.

On va passer à la suite hein x)

ENJOY !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Neji souleva avec précaution Hinata, examina ses poings pour voir si ils ne comportaient pas d'autres blessures et attendit avec nervosité l'arrivée des médecins. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, il courut leur ouvrir la porte, puis les laissa l'examiner. Pour se détendre, il alla prendre un thé. Dans sa tête, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir soutenu Hinata correctement. _Elle est à maintenant fragile, timide… Si elle fait_ _une dépression, un suicide… Ce sera de ma faute car je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle de « frère ». Je m'en veux tellement…_

Des larmes se mirent à perler dans ses yeux immaculés. Baissant la tête, il les essuya d'un revers de main : _Je dois être fort pour elle._ Il finit son thé puis retourna dans le salon. Lé médecin était en, train d'appliquer de l'antiseptique tandis que le psychologue examinait la maison. Neji s'approcha du médecin :

_Comment va-t-elle ?

_Il semblerait qu'elle ait trop de pression, ce qui a conduit à une légère crise de « folie ». Le cerveau se retrouve alors chamboulé car ses signaux émotionnels sont en surchauffe. Les mains n'ont rien, mais je crains plus pour sa santé mentale. Il faudra plutôt faire appel au psychologue que vous avez appellé, car c'est ce qu'il faut pour cette jeune femme.

Neji hocha la tête. Il paya le docteur, puis alla voir Hinata : Celle-ci semblait ouvrir les yeux.

« Hinata ? » Elle bougea les doigts, puis sa main et enfin réussit à articuler un « Pourquoi moi ? » presque inaudible. Neji la regarda avec un sourire désolé. « Je te protègerai coûte que coûte… »

Hinata sourit, et tenta de se lever, mais elle tomba lourdement sur le canapé.

_Il ne faut pas faire d'efforts, vous êtes encore faible.

La brune demanda : « Qui est-elle ? »

La psychologue répondit à sa question à sa place :

_Je suis Kushina Uzumaki, psychologue. Tu dois sûrement connaître mon fils Naruto ? Il est dans ta classe.

_Ah oui… Je le connais. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer… Que faites-vous là ?

_Eh bien… Disons que tu as une petite crise, alors neji s'est inquiété et m'a apellé. Aurais-tu des problèmes en ce moment ?

_C'est un peu dur à dire… Vous pouvez vous approcher, s'il vous plaît ?

Kushina s'assit à côté d'elle. Hinata chuchota dans son oreille :

« J'aimerais que l'on parle seule à seule. » Kushina hocha la tête. « Neji ? Pouvez-vous quitter, la pièce, Hinata avons besoin de parler. » « Très bien. » Il sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin.

_Madame Uzumaki… Tout à commencé i peine quelques jours. Déjà, Gaara m'a frappé, et juste après il se réconcilie avec moi. Puis… votre fils, Naruto… M'a fait sa déclaration. Ce n'est pas réciproque, et étant assez timide cela m'a coûté de le lui dire. Ensuite je m'aperçois que mes amies me délaissent, du jour au lendemain pour une fille superficielle. Mais le pire… C'est qu'on m'annonce que mes parents viennent de mourir, juste après nos retrouvailles la veille. Cela a été un trop plein pour moi, alors j'ai, pour employer un language familier, pété les plombs.

Kushina posa une main compatissante sur son épaule : « Effectivement, c'est extrêmement dur à supporter, même pour une personne forte mentalement. Je suis la pour t'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées, et t'aider à surmonter ce cap difficile. » Hinata sourit, des larmes aux coins des yeux. _Merci._

_Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais te donner un médicament pour te calmer, puis je vais revenir te voir toutes les semaines. Ca va aller ?

_Oui, madame Uzumaki.

_Tu peux m'apeller Kushina si tu veux.

_Oui ma…. Kushina.

La belle rousse sourit, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. « A la semaine prochaine, et dis à ton cousin qui'il n'aura rien à payer ». Hinata étonnée la regarda, avant de s'effondrer, épuisée, pour tomber dans un sommeil profond.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Et voila ! Je sais… C'EST TRES COURT ! Mais j'ai un OS, une fic à commencer, une à continuer et cette fanfic alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.. *puppy eyes*

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chap' 8 :D

Bye !

PS : Remerciements à calysal, qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je me mette au boulot :p


End file.
